Captain Candy
' Captain Candy' is a character from ''Barbie in the Nutcracker''. He appears about halfway through the film with Major Mint. His voice actor is Ian James Corlett. Story Captain Candy is an army officer, presumably from the Parthenian Military. His backstory was that he used to be friends with Prince Eric, who disappeared when the Mouse King began to rule. Captain Candy was still concerned about the Prince's disappearance. Captain Candy helps Major Mint try to defeat the Mouse King, and the pair also look after the Parthenian locals. He and the Major appear to be the only soldiers left that don't work for the Mouse King. When Clara and Nutcracker are being chased with the Peppermint Girl and the Gingerbread Boy, Captain Candy shouts for them to climb up a ladder to the Treetop Village. He holds a sword to Nutcracker and calls him a "wooden spy" but Nutcracker tells him and the Major about the Sugar Plum Princess. He is the one who manages to convince the Major that the Sugar Plum Princess is worth finding. Major Mint decides that he will be leading their expedition. So, Captain Candy, Major Mint, Clara and Nutcracker travel together. First, they must cross the stepping stones. The Major knocks Captain Candy off the rocks and, without Nutcracker's help, the Captain would've died. However, the Major blames the Captain "for his sloppy footwork". Next, they have to cross the Sea of Storms. Captain Candy and Major Mint build a boat while Clara and Nutcracker look for supplies (as Captain Candy's bag was lost when he was knocked off the stepping stones). A rock giant sent from the Mouse King comes and tries to kill them, but the snow fairies come and make the sea into ice. With help from Marzipan, Major Mint steers the carriage, and Clara and Captain Candy get in. Nutcracker stays behind to crack the ice and the rock giant falls through. They are safe. The group finally reach the Sugar Plum Princess' Island but Captain Candy thinks that Nutcracker should lead them instead. The Major is not happy with this decision but goes along with it. Later, when the group thinks they've found the princess' castle, the Captain, Major Mint and Nutcracker are kidnapped. Clara is left alone but gets help from the flower fairies and reaches the Palace of Sweets. The men have been put in a dungeon behind an invisible barrier. They can see Clara but she can't see them. Clara uses logic ("why would they post guards on an empty room?") and smashes the barrier. She hugs Nutcracker (and humorously, Captain Candy doesn't know where to look). The group go down to fight the Mouse King and defeat him after he is shrunk by his own magic. The Captain and Major Mint do not appear much during the fight but they have their swords drawn, so it can be assumed they participated. Captain Candy is happy when Nutcracker is turned back into Prince Eric, from a kiss from Clara (the Sugar Plum Princess). Everyone starts to celebrate and Captain Candy dances with Major Mint. Everyone is happy but the Mouse King returns and snatches Clara's locket. He opens it, and the Owl in the beginning told her that it had to be opened for her to come home, even though Clara had decided to stay). She disappears. Personality The Captain is much friendlier than his superior officer. Once he realises Clara and the Nutcracker aren't going to hurt anyone, he is civil towards them and even helps convince the Major that the Sugar Plum Princess exists. He listens to them on the expedition and he insists the Nutcracker has earned the right to lead them. Candy is also a loyal friend to Prince Eric - so loyal, in fact, that he still defends him. When the Major insults him, Candy objects. When the Nutcracker tells him that Prince Eric was destroyed by the Mouse King, the Captain looks genuinely upset. Later on, the Nutcracker saves his life after Major Mint accidentally knocks him off a bridge ("least I could do for an old friend", he tells Clara later). At the end of the movie, Candy is the one who encourages the others to cheer for Prince Eric. The Captain's relationship with Major Mint is more of a friendship than anything else, even if the Major doesn't realise it. Candy follows his orders, but he doesn't always show respect (he rolls his eyes and shrugs - although he never does this to Mint's face). However, he does know when to stand up to Mint and he does care about his welfare. Appearance Captain Candy appears to be slightly short, although this might just be because he spends a lot of time around the tall Major. He's a stocky, dark-skinned man with dark hair and a round face. The Captain's uniform is similar to that of an Indian soldier in the Victorian Era. It is almost entirely white, with the exception of his blue sash, blue-and-gold boots and blue and white turban. His uniform is not as tight as the Major's. Trivia *One of Tommy's Christmas gifts is a "bangal lancer" which resembles Captain Candy. Quotes *"If you have nothing to hide, you won't mind answering a few questions." Category:Barbie in the Nutcracker characters